


More than they Know

by Timebreaker



Series: Pray for the fate of the wiked [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Skinship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Algunas mañanas simplemente hay que pasarlas en cama junto a alguien que quieres (sea cual sea la naturaleza de la relación: amigos, hermanos, o amantes)





	More than they Know

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que surgió porque mi hermana se mudo hace poco y la extraño... También amo a estos dos y necesito un episodio de ellos.

Abre sus ojos gracias a la luz que se cuela por la ventana, por el espacio entre las cortinas. Se cierran por el sueño y por la calidez que siente a su alrededor. Seymour se mueve para dar la espalda a la molesta luz, más su brazo da contra algo diferente a su colchón. Algo cálido que se mueve debajo de su brazo. Abre nuevamente sus ojos solo para encontrarse con un borrón negro.

No se molestó en quitar su extremidad, solo la acomodo mejor alrededor de la cintura ajena y relajo su mano, simplemente sintiendo el movimiento resultante de una respiración profunda. Si no fuera un hecho prácticamente cotidiano a este punto, él seguramente estaría confundido por tener a alguien más en su cama luego de haberse ido a dormir solo la noche anterior.

Elliot sufría de… _pesadillas_ la mayoría de las noches. Muchas veces eran recuerdos de los años previos a que se conocieran, otras veces… eran cosas mucho más oscuras. Esas veces, Elliot entraba en su habitación y dormía a su lado por el resto de la noche. Pocas eran las veces en que le despertaba, y esos eran los días en que, por vergüenza y culpa, se cerraba por completo. Seymour había aprendido bien en los últimos meses cuando era seguro preguntar y cuando era mejor distraer a su amigo con algo más.

Continúa observando, intentando ver los detalles en las ondas del cabello de Elliot, pero es inútil. Su vista empeoraba con cada día que pasaba. Sin su visor o sus gafas especialmente diseñadas, apenas si podía ver algo a unos 5 cm de su cara. Los doctores le daban unos pocos meses antes de que su vista se vaya por completo. Y, digan lo que digan de la criogenia, el estar congelado por un par de semanas no ayudo en nada a evitar el deterioro.

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando siente a Elliot moverse por debajo de su brazo. El pelinegro se da la vuelta, terminando cara a cara con Seymour. Por supuesto que todo lo que podía ver unas líneas semi consumidas por un mar de color, pero recordaba lo suficiente de las veces anteriores como para poder crear una imagen en su mente. Sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre su frente, su piel pálida bajo la luz del sol, sus pestañas negras (y debería ser ilegal que un hombre tuviera pestañas tan largas), y la estrella en el centro de su frente.

La estrella siempre le pareció un detalle interesante, más aun sabiendo que cada mañana su amigo debía rehacer el diseño con una pintura especial que él conseguía de algún lado. Por más que preguntara, jamás podía lograr que le dijera de donde la sacaba. Le veía, cada mañana frente al espejo, con el pincel más pequeño que ha visto en su vida, rehaciendo el mismo diseño con manos firmes.

Se suponía una forma de protección.

Una forma de ocultar su presencia tan _peculiar_ de ciertas _personas_.

Seymour tiene cierta aprensión a preguntar sabiendo cuan incomodo le resultaba siquiera mencionar sobre ese tema.

Cerro los ojos un segundo, dejando descansar sus ojos. Sintiendo el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo y como este poco a poco elevaba su temperatura a pesar de cuan fría fue la noche anterior. Ignora la vibración de su teléfono celular sobre su mesa de noche. Ignora el sonido de los autos en la calle afuera de la ventana. Se concentra en su propio latido, en su propia respiración, en la suave respiración debajo de la palma de su mano. Dejo a su mente divagar un poco, y se vio enseguida en memorias del pasado.

Recuerda con viveza su primer encuentro con el silencioso pelinegro.

Caminaba solo a casa esa noche, regresando del salón de computadoras a unas calles de su casa. Sus padres no tenían dinero o el tiempo para comprarle una y la escuela estaba cerrada los fines de semana por lo que el Salón de computación quedaba descartado.

Las noticias de los neonazis merodeando el vecindario resulto ser más que un rumor.

Mal momento para tener ascendencia árabe en la piel.

Cinco sujetos, todos con cabello rubio al raz, ojos claros y fríos y piel blanca. Excepto por las diferencias en sus estructuras faciales, Dios bien podría haber usado _copiar y pegar_ cuando decidió crearlos. Le atraparon en un callejón, le acorralaron cargando en sus manos bates de béisbol y botellas rotas. Seymour no recuerda lo que dijeron, solo el odio que destilaba de sus voces.

Si cierra sus ojos es capas de ver el momento en que una de las armas se alzó, con la intención de conectar con su cabeza. Sin embargo, el sujeto se detuvo repentinamente, antes de que su brazo completara el arco. El preadolescente podía jurar haber escuchado una campana. Todos los sujetos se volvieron a ver algo en la salida del callejón. Él tuvo que moverse un poco para ver al costado del “cabeza rapada”. Una silueta contra la luz de las calles; no podía ser alguien más grande que Seymour mismo. Lo peor era que estaba solo/a.

Le dijeron que se perdiera o que se uniera, como victima o victimario. No recibieron ninguna respuesta, en palabras o acciones, lo que les enfureció. Tres de ellos se movieron hacia la persona de espaldas a la luz mientras el cuarto lo sostenía de su chaqueta. Los sujetos continuaban hablando, amenazándole, sin lograr que se moviera en lo absoluto. Entonces esa persona hablo.

_“Callaté”_

Estaba seguro que esa persona estaba muy lejos de él. Estaba _completamente_ seguro que esa persona ni siquiera había levantado su voz. Y, sin embargo, podía jurar que le había _escuchado_ como si estuviera al lado de oído. La palabra acompañada con el sonido de una campana. Y el sujeto con el bate pareció obedecer inmediatamente. Él solo podía ver la espalda del rubio mientras parecía luchar por algo en su cara. Los otros dos, viendo a su líder en problemas, decidieron atacar sin pensarlo dos veces. Entonces, esa persona volvió a hablar.

“ _Deténganse”_

La campana se escuchó nuevamente.

Y siguiendo el ejemplo de su jefe, ambos obedecieron. Congelándose en sus lugares como si sus músculos se hubieran atascado en su lugar. Podía sentir como el sujeto a sus espaldas temblaba por el miedo y se sorprendía de que él mismo no estuviera temblando también. Esa persona, recién entonces, comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Sus pasos eran controlados y seguros. Mientras más se alejaba de la luz sus rasgos se volvían más visible pero el líder del grupo se paraba frente a él, bloqueándole la vista de esa persona.

_“Les gusta causar miedo y herir, por una ideología ya muerta y equivocada”_

Ahora que estaba más cerca Seymour fue capaz de distinguir la voz como masculina y cercana a su edad. Las campanas continuaban trinando, pero ahora se escuchaban enojadas, como si estuvieran tocando una de esas canciones en las películas que solía ver, antes de que las cosas se fueran por el drenaje. Esa combinación resultaba extrañamente atrayente. Inducia a uno a escuchar sin importar que, y esa idea era aterradora.

_“Cuando ustedes jamás serían capaces de soportar por más de unos segundos”_

La tensión se sentía en el aire. La anticipación causaba una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal. Era como esperar a llegar a casa sabiendo que su madre iba a castigarlo o la primera vez que intento una reacción química complicada en el laboratorio de la escuela esperando que nada explotara en su cara.

_“Si no quieren comprobarlo, será mejor que desaparezcan de aquí. Ahora”_

Más tarde se reiría de como esos sujetos, tan amenazantes unos minutos antes, huían como si estuvieran en llamas. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, Seymour solo podía permanecer en el suelo, observando a la persona a unos metros de él. El pelinegro, de aspecto descuidado, se acerco a él con una mirada indescifrable.

Aun hoy, Seymour piensa que fue increíble el hecho de que se hicieron amigos después de ese día. A ese primer encuentro le siguieron varios, hasta que el moreno pudo convencer al de ojos dorados de quedarse en su casa durante los días de semana.

Su madre trabaja en un laboratorio de prestigio o, dicho de otra forma, vivía en su laboratorio; apenas si se aparecía los domingos al mediodía para almorzar con Seymour (aunque él sospechaba que tenía más que ver con un control de funcionamiento de sus gafas). De igual forma que el apartamento que ahora ocupaban: solía pertenecerle a su padre antes de que desapareciera y su madre jamás se tomó la molestia en visitarlo o venderlo; fue sencillo el decidir usarlo luego de que dejaran a los H.I.V.E five tras descongelarse.

El hielo no podía contener a Kyd Wykkyd por mucho tiempo, algo con lo que los Titanes jamás contaron.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, tardo en notar como la respiración de Elliot cambiaba. Fue solo cuando sintió una mano sobre su antebrazo que volvió a concentrarse en la persona que tenía al lado.

“Buenos Días” murmuro mientras escuchaba como se movía contra las sabanas, probablemente huyendo de la luz del día. Sintió como el otro se movía más cerca de su cuerpo, ocultando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, causándole cosquilla con su cabello. “No quieres levantarte, ¿verdad?”

Sintió el movimiento de su cabeza en una negación, y esta vez no pudo contener la pequeña risa que escapo de sus labios debido a las cosquillas. Era normal que Elliot no quisiera levantarse en las mañanas, siendo que sus trabajos como ladrones tomaba lugar antes que nada durante las noches. La noche anterior habían logrado un gran golpe que les garantizaría mucho dinero, lo suficiente para varios meses, contando lo necesario para el mantenimiento de su visor y los impuestos del departamento. Aspiro profundamente, sintiendo el olor de manzanas verdes, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

“Podemos dormir unas horas más si quieres” Realmente no tenían apuros. Angela vendría para el atardecer con una lista de posibles compradores por lo que tenían tiempo para gastar como quisieran. Levantarse para almorzar sonaba como una excelente idea. Su única respuesta fue un suave suspiro sobre su clavícula.

Prontamente ambos volvían a estar completamente dormidos, dejando de lado cualquier preocupación que el día anterior pudo haber traído. En el escritorio en un costado de la habitación descansaba la bolsa de gimnasia con una serie de artefactos esperando para ser vendidos en los siguientes días.


End file.
